


[Vermish] I have a heart, I have to love.

by glwfanics



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glwfanics/pseuds/glwfanics
Summary: Vera Stone and Hamish Duke, sworn enemies turn lovers, The tension is there but Will they give in to desire, or will their fear get to them first, what will be the aftermath?!
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"Can we kill these assholes already?" asked Lilith clearly annoyed, "No, not until we have a plan or even an idea of what they're doing," said Hamish, their leader. "UGH, I bet its Alyssa and Jack's dad making sweet sweet magic somewhere." This statement got Randall a death stare from Jack, and two annoyed faces from Hamish and Lilith." You're such a dumbass" said Lilith, punching Randall in the arm." I meant that in a literal sense" defended Randall. " Look, I don't wanna talk about it," said Jack in a semi sad voice. "He's right, let's focus on the positive," began Hamish," Like how jack can leave The Order, and we have a way to bring his memories back." "Do we haaaavvvveee to bring him back though?" asked Lilith not-so-jokingly. "Lilit-" began Randall but was cut off by Jack. " On that note, I need to meet up with Alyssa and get hit with the amnesia dust." "And I still have a class to teach, please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Those were Hamish's final words before leaving. "Whatever Hamster"... Hamish just ignored Randalls dumb remarks. 

-

Hamish arrived earlier to the school than he had expected; he had a whole 10 minutes before his class started. He was heading towards his class when he saw Ms.Stone she was the school's chancellor, she'd probably never seen him in her life, but he was highly aware of her presence, he admired her, he admired her leadership and her elegance. As if fate, Hamish felt a push, he turned around to see, Ms. Stone staring back at him. "Watch where you're going," she said. Hamish had never heard her talk, her voice was sweet but she had an attitude behind it that made you want to never be on her wrong side. "Pardon me, Mrs.Stone." "it's 'MS'. Stone, ''''Right, my apologies", it was bold of him to assume she was married, but now he was wondering why she wasn't. She was a strong, attractive, smart, and successful woman, how could she NOT be married?

They were both about to go their separate ways when something took over Vera, "Do you consider yourself strong?" she asked the young man that was probably a student, what was she thinking? The boy responded with a chuckle followed with," I'd like to think so, yes." She felt her lips start to curl up, but stop a smile from succeeding, "Well then, I could use some help getting some papers into my office." She knew she could easily magic them to her office, but she was being careful with the werewolf situation, plus she'd never seen this man before, she was intrigued. Hamish quickly looked down at his watch; he still had about 8 minutes before his class officially began, plus the teacher can be late. " Of course."

They walked together, for a woman in heels Ms. Stone could walk quite quickly. For some reason Hamish felt like there were eyes on him, like there was some tension, he figured, he had imagined it, but felt so strong. Luckily for him, the copy room was closer than he had noticed. Once they arrived, Vera reached and leaned over to unlock the door with her key, Hamish couldn't help but stare,up and down and everywhere around, she was indeed a beautiful woman. 

Once she had opened the door she held it for Hamish, she then gestured towards a big stack of papers, " Who exactly are you torturing with these?" asked Hamish, honestly concerned for however had to do them, they were huge, and heavy, thank god for a wolf's super strength. "Ask anymore questions and it might just be you Mr..." Her voice trailed off, Vera had only now realized she didn't even know the man's name. " Duke, Hamish Duke." Vera felt like that name was familiar, although she wasn't sure from where. "Well, Mr. Duke do you plan on just standing there or, shall we go?" Hamish couldn't help but smile, " Go we shall." Vera let out the smallest chuckle that probably wouldn't be seen if you were more than 3 feet away, at that moment Hamish noticed how close they were, he could almost feel her warmth, and he could tell she could too. They just stood there for a few seconds, until Vera broke the tension, "Right this way."

Vera was genuinely surprised by the fact that he could walk with all those papers so carefree. The whole time they were walking, they were both quite and semi awkward. Vera knew the stare and just feeling each other's warmth was considered a 'moment', but it was highly inappropriate, not only that but she wasn't ready to get hurt again. Not after last time. 

After a while of walking, that felt like an eternity for both of them, they finally reached Ms. Stone's office. "V?" asked Hamish, this caught Vera by surprise after such long silence, his voice was good to hear, "excuse me?" she asked not understanding what he was asking."Ms. V Stone, School Chancellor" He said, with that she understood he was reading the doors label, "Vera" she said,"My name is Vera." He smiled, that was a beautiful name, it suited her. She opened the door and held it for him to enter, He came in a little wobbly since the stack was so high, he tried his best to contain balance but failed miserably. Whit a big 'thud' Hamish was on the floor and the papers flew in the air, almost like birds. " Oh, Hami- . Mr . Duke are you alright?" 

"That could've been better," he said raising himself up. "Yes it could've," she said with a chuckle, she leaned down and helped him pick up the papers," Im sorry," He said truly apologetic, "It's just paper Mr. Duke you'll live on." He couldn't help but smile at her, he even caught her smiling back. 

They were almost done picking up when Hamish's phone began to ring, he truly hated whoever called him they ruined his time with her, not that it really mattered, he would probably never see her again after today, looking at his phone he saw randall calling and denied the call, "Was it important?" asked Vera. "No, not at all " he had three more seconds of happiness, then Randall was calling again and he received two texts from him as well.

\- come to the den!

\- it's an emergency, somethings wrong with Jack! HURRYYY!!!!!

"I'm so sorry Ms. Stone I have to go, is there any way you can inform my class I won't be able to make it today?" he asked Vera knowing he had to go. "You're a teacher?" She was shocked. "Well no, I graduated, and I'm working as a teacher assistant. "Oh" Well Mr. Duke you're not as young as I thought, thought Vera. " I will inform them, this once, and only this once." she said dead serious. "Thank you ma'am, Mr. Jackson's class." as he walked out he heard Ms. Stone say, "May we meet again."

"If I'm lucky"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch "American Mary" for clear skin :)

-Teaser-  
After Hamish sadly left, Vera was left alone with her own thoughts. If he was a graduate and a teacher assistant. Then he could easily be older than she first considered. She was tempted but didn't want to be creepy, eventually, she gave in, Vera walked towards her computer. She felt so ashamed of herself, even while doing it. She opened a new tab, and went to the school's history and data, she looked up "Hamish Duke", terrified to push the search button, she decided this was embarrassing, even if no one else was in the room when it happened.   
To her surprise she receives a call from Alyssa Drake, she had no hate towards her, she simply thought she may be getting herself involved in something, having no real idea what, Vera in fact felt bad for Ms. Drake. She had fallen for Edwards charm, she couldn't blame her, he had a way of making you feel like the most important person in the world, no matter how insignificant you were. She had never really liked him, although he did turn her on, at certain times, that no longer worked on her, she knew better especially when it came to his 'tricks'. Although she never really knew if he was ever really compelled by her truth potion, that was a mystery that would stay unsolved.   
In a way she was glad Ms. Drake had called, she wouldn't know how she would have dealt with herself if she had pressed 'search'.  
"Ms. Drake, can I help you?  
"Yes magus, Edward insists you came with me to pick up his son with me."  
"Very well, who am I to disobey the Grand Magus?"  
Edward Coventry could go fuck himself for all she cared, and by the non-worrierd tone of Alyssa's voice, Vera was certain she had no idea why she was retrieving Edwards offspring. What a naive child. It was a 5-minute walk to the parking lot where she would meet up with Ms. Drake. She should be thinking of ways to stop Edward but at that moment the only thing on her mind was Mr. Duke. What would she have found if she had the guts to successfully search him up. Is he a normal human being deserving of her admiration, or was he secretly a physco, or a serial killer. Nothing about his sweet blue eyes felt dangerous, in fact, they felt safe, the way he looked at her earlier, it was the first time in a long time, since she wanted to be held by someone, and he brought it back, in less than 10 minutes.  
With her thoughts all surrounding that male TA she arrived at the parking lot sooner rather than later.  
"Ms. Drake, let us bring the world to its doom"   
Although Vera didn't think this would change the way Alyssa would see things, Alyssa was already beginning to feel unsteady about her position with Edward.  
"Are Edwards intentions good?" Asked Alyssa, really hoping she hadn't been wrong about him.  
"pfft" Scoffed Vera," Oh, you're serious... do you even know why we're picking up his son?"  
Alyssa had assumed it was to keep him safe.  
After successfully explaining to Alyssa their situation, Alyssa took out a large knife.  
"I want to stop him, odds can be on your side."  
There was a long pause and just stare of eyes.   
" YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME?!"  
\-   
Hamish decided the fastest way to get to the den would be with a wolf's speed. He wolfed out but even then he was too late, The way Hamish would personally kill them if their emergency was nothing of the sort.   
As he got close to the door he heard loud screaming and moaning, Gross, he was about to leave, he did not want to be a part of their sexual entertainment when he heard an older man voice, "Is he going to die?" Whose dying, he opened the door to see Lilith and Randall holding open Jack's back, "What's going on?"   
"Hamish, finally!," Randall said relieved," Get silverback he's killing Jack"   
No questions asked he did as he was told.  
But they were too late, he was gone. He had let another knight die, on his watch. He was a failure. Jack's death brought back memories he had so desperately tried to push away. Cassie's death was hard on everyone but it took him long to accept her death, he will never get over her, he never could.   
He had dealt with the loss his own way back then,he began to drink more than he should have, he once became violent with Randall. Although he's learned to deal with loss better, it still hurts, at that moment his thoughts became all about vera.  
Was he ready to love again, ready to lose someone again, Vera deserved better than him, She didn't deserve to be put in the middle of this war between the knights and the order. He knew the order played dirty; it wasn't a secret. If he exposed Vera to them and they harmed her because of him he would never be able to forgive himself.   
It felt good to want to open up his heart again after Cassie, but he knew he couldn't. It was too dangerous, and she shouldn't have to deal with his reality.  
"Before he died, he told us what the order is doing," Said Lilith,   
"Hold that thought," Said Hamish looking at the back of the silverback, "It looks like a paper."  
Lilith walked towards Hamish with a book. "That's it," she exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Jack said the order was preparing for a ceremony in order to bring back the Vadum Mecum, it's a very powerful book, and it was the knight's duty to keep it separate, which we did great at, by the way, That paper on silverback is the last part. As long as we keep it safe, the order won't succeed."  
Hamish now knew that he had to keep it safe if it was the death of him.  
Lilith receded the words on the silverbacks back, this calmed silver back down.   
"I'll put him away."  
Hamish was still processing Jack's death. He didn't deserve to die. And it was all the orders doing. If he wasn't as smart as he was he might've done something stupid.   
Randall came up, finally stabilizing himself, after a while of talking. They decided to bury Jack's body. After calling Lilith with no response back. They went to check where she was. They couldn't find her, after about 5 minutes, they heard screaming from upstairs.   
"Liliths in trouble, She's with Edward!"  
"Jack you're alive?!, wait Lilith?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mean person, this was more informative than Vermish, I'm almost done with the next chapter, and I'm ready to stir some shit up :).  
> I usually update on Wattpad firs @/glwfanics.


	3. Chapter 3

"What if your friends get here first, and they, you know."

Vera had met up with Alyssa and Jack after Alyssa admitted to having a plan.

Alyssa and Jack had just confronted Edward, he was more powerful than he was earlier, They also had tracked down Lilith who was now stuck in the temple with the fucking order!

Hamish and Randall had successfully come out with a plan, They had also gone through with it, they had taken Edwards, son, as a hostage as an attempt to get Lilith back.

And now Vera was stuck helping her enemies.

"Whatever, I'll text them," said Jack, neutrally not really convincing Vera.

"I mean it, Acolyte"

"I don't work for you, Vera."

As Vera was about to defend her status, Alyssa joined in "He will inform them, Magus"

-

On their way out Alyssa convinced Jack to stop playing around and to tell his friends not to kill the magus.

"Fine."

Jack pulled his phone and texted Randall.

\- Vera Stone the Magus from The Order is in our basement, she's helping with Lilith, don't kill her.

\- new phone, who dis?

-

Randall looked over at Hamish, "The orders Magus is in our Basement, Jack said not to kill her."

"Well, thank god Jack doesn't make the decision around here." Said Hamish.

"Well she's actually supposedly helping us with Lilith, so I think we should do what jack-O-Lantern says."

"Ehh." they said simultaneously.

They ran completely transformed back to the den. Carrying a child that was completely unknown to them. They arrived at the den quickly. As they got nearer Hamish smelt a scent that was familiar to him although he didn't know why.

Once they entered the den the smell became unbearable.

It was weird to Hamish, the smell was sweet, fancy, it had the perfect addition of Rich perfume, Fancy and Sweet, but also sexy? It fit so well, yet why was this smell making his heart ache, he knew it had something to do with tundra, he wasn't exactly sure what necessarily.

"I need to u-use the bathr-r-room." Was all Hamish could say before running upstairs.

"Oh yes just leave me with the child, REAL CLASSY" screamed Randall.

Randall went into his room and brought a few comic books that might interest a child. As long as this boy didn't mess up his pages, there would be no problem.

-

Vera heard movement from upstairs, she had already settled all the ingredients and was about to begin mixing when she heard a ruckus, like someone running up the stairs, she was unsure on whether or not to go up and ask for the last ingredient, werewolf blood.

She decided that they couldn't kill her since she was currently on their side. She gathered her courage not that she was scared or anything.

-

The boy had just woke up and so Randall gave him a comic to read to pass time. Randall got bored as well and decided to read as well, finishing every page sooner than the child, "Turn the page." Said Randall to the boy.

"I can read at my own pace."

" 'i cAn rEaD aT mY oWN pAceE' " Randall mocked.

At that moment the door opened with a bleeding Lilith, "Oh hey there magic cop, thanks for the rescue."

"LILITH!"

"Who is that, is she going to die?" Asked their hostage.

"NO, she is not going to die." Said Randall screaming for Hamish right after.

"Who's that?" Asked Lilith genuinely confused.

"It's Edward's kid, we kidnapped him and we were holding him hostage to get you back."

"You kidnapped a kid for me." Lilith was intrigued.

"I'm a hostage?" Said the boy confused.

With that Vera walked out the door," Oh for god's sake, dormitum dimittatur, never tell a hostage they're a hostage."

Lilith was not happy to see Vera in the slightest, "Magus, wipe anyone else's memories lately?"

"Several. Beats killing them."

At that moment Hamish came down to see his one and only Ms. Stone standing right in front of Lilith.

"Why is she here anyway?" asked Lilith.

"Helping us beat Coventry." Hamish answers.

That voice made Vera's head turn faster than she knew it could.

"Mr. Duke," did her eyes deceive her. Or was Hamish Duke, the man she wanted so badly to open up to, her sworn enemy.

"Ms. Stone." Hamish was bad at hiding his emotions and so there was a voice crack in between his words.

He couldn't believe Vera stone was the orders, Magus, the one person he wanted to protect was the reason for all of his problems, and suddenly he understood that smell. Tundra had memorized Vera's smell without Hamish even realizing.

"You two know each other?" Randall's question was avoided by both Hamish And Vera, "I'm taking him to your room." Said Hamish picking up Edward's son, not breaking eye contact with Vera whatsoever, it was like they both knew. They were fucked.

Vera watched as the man went up the stairs. shit shit shit shit

Vera's thoughts were interrupted by Lilith, "What do you want in return?"

"Just some werewolf blood, not that you have much left."

with that Randall brought Liliths had towards Vera, "It's not healing"

"I think they used the same enchanted knife they used on Hamish."

"Can you heal her?"

"Of course I can." Said Vera taking off her coat. "We can't trust her." said Lilith.

" You don't have much choice."

"I never liked you."

"I don't recall caring, do you want me to save your life or not?"

Giving in she gave Vera her hand.

restittuatur

"not bad."

With that Hamish came downstairs semi-running, "We have company."

Staring strictly at Vera.

"What are they up to?" Hamish still held eye contact with Vera.

"Knowing Kepler something unoriginal." Right after that was said, Kepler started a fire. "Like that." Both Hamish and Vera had forgotten about Lilith and Randall, for what was only a few seconds they're eyes held each other, knowing it was forbidden, not caring one bit.

Vera cast a spell to protect the house. Finally looking away.

"How long will that protect us?" asked Hamish, and the eye contact began again. Anyone in their right mind could see the tension, "long enough to care for them."

Hamish silently chuckled and began to take off his clothes walking towards the door.

Vera confronts Lilith and Randall who then decide to wait a bit before fighting.

Vera and Hamish walk toward the door together. "No killing." says Vera, "No promises." This allows a chuckle to escape Vera's mouth followed by an eye roll. Vera caught herself losing focus from fighting her acolytes once in a while just to look over at the wolf. She was fascinated really, she'd never seen one and especially not so close, yet knowing who he was just messed with her head.

"I said no killing!" She screamed after seeing Hamish ready to bite an acolytes heart out. Within only a few seconds they had successfully knocked them all out except Kepler and the acolyte that helped her come to the den.

Vera caught a glimpse of Hamish's body, not that that mattered because there was nothing she could do with him, neither did the way he made her feel, she knew she had to cut ties.

They walked in and Vera could feel the smirk on the wolf's face knowing they did that, together, in about 30 seconds. He knew they made a good team, and he knew that she knew, and she knew that he knew that she knew. Yet they shook it off.

They walked in on Lilith and Randall surprisingly close.

"Oh did we miss the fighting?" Asked Randall.

"Yeah," began Vera, "Just a little" finished Hamish.

There were a few seconds of silence. Then Vera remembered why she was here. "I need werewolf blood!"

Her tone was almost sarcastic.

"Not it."

"Nope."

"n-not.. that doesn't count."

"It always counts, you made that rule yourself," said Randall raising an eyebrow at Hamish.

"Mr, Duke. if you would be so kind." Said vera motioning towards the basement.

Hamish followed Vera down the stairs, and into the basement. Vera walked towards a table, and Hamish closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall want the next chapter to be smut? if not were still getting some smoll aCtiON.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTT WARNING!!!!!!  
> SEXUAL CONTENT!!!!!

"Go ahead," said Vera.  
Without a warning, Hamish dropped the robe that was once around his body. "oh." Vera was caught off guard and turned around in the blink of an eye. She didn't look back at him until she felt hot breath at the back of her neck, for a few seconds she just stood still, staring at him, she felt her body tense up, not really knowing why.  
She took a needle and stabbed the wolf around his arm. The wolf let out a grunt, almost a whine. "Omg, Hamish I'm so sorry." Within less than a second Hamish was back into his human form, he grabbed the robe from the floor and put it back on. "Are you.. hurt?" asked Vera, grabbing a hold of his arm, "I was just messing with you, werewolf healing, you know?"  
"Actually no I don't." Both Vera's eyebrows raised and she had the same sarcasm as always.  
Hamish wasn't sure why but he started walking towards the magus. At the moment they were less than a foot away. "Mr. Duke, this is highly unprofessional."  
"Vera, we are both adults here." After those words left Hamish's mouth, a sigh escaped Vera's lips. She had been holding her breath without even realizing it. Hamish placed his hand on Vera's jaw, cupping the side of her face. In the blink of an eye, Vera's lips were pressed against Hamish, the kiss was slow and sweet for a few seconds.  
But then...  
Vera's hands found their way to the side of Hamish's arms, slowly pulling down the robe. Hamish found himself taking off her shirt.  
"GUYS HURRY, JACK NEEDS THE POTION!" screamed Randall from the first floor.  
Vera pulled herself away from the wolf, "This was a mistake." She began fixing herself back up, "Vera, no." Hamish walked behind her as she grabbed the small cup with blue liquid. "It's for the best, Mr. Duke."  
Hamish watched as Vera walked out, fucking Randall, yet he couldn't help but remember the way her lips felt against his, they fit perfectly. Like they were made for him like he was made for her.  
Hamish ran behind Vera, he grabbed his clothes from the living room and followed the rest of the group to the temple.  
. . .  
They all followed Vera into the Temple, Hamish had to push the door open.  
The wolves transformed back. Vera gave Hamish the potion, he tried to feel Vera's hand, but she paid no attention to him. "Glad you're not dead," said Hamish to Jack throwing him the potion. He knew this had to do something, "Careful that is, highly valuable." She gave him a death stare, just what he wanted.  
Jack threw the potion at the book and it caught fire.  
The mood was peaceful, full of relief, and passion almost.  
Hamish couldn't help but look at Vera, she was wrong, why was she pushing away from him?  
He stared at her, he knew she could feel his gaze, but she ignored it. Vera did her best to keep her eyes from wandering to the boy, but she was only so strong, and they completely ignored her.  
Eye contact, they were making eye contact, but it was much more than that. They were talking, without words. Hamish was eyeing her in a caring way, but Vera her expression was hard as stone.  
It took a while but once the book was ashes they decided to allow the magus to clean up as she wished. "Vera, I mean, magus, will you be alright?" He walked towards Ms.Stone. "Yes, feel free to go." She didn't even look at him. He began walking away, disappointed but not surprised. Vera watched as he walked away.  
"Mr. Duke," Hamish turned at the sound of Veras's voice. This time she walked towards him. She handed him a paper she had pulled from the pocket of her skirt. "Maybe we can talk about an alliance, I hope to see you there." He then realized there was an address on the paper, her home address. "I wouldn't miss it."  
. . .  
"Where are you going all dressed out?" "Yeah Ham sandwich, I thought we were celebrating."  
"Never again," began Hamish defending himself from Randall's stupid nickname, "and I'm going to make sure we don't get killed."  
The other 3 wolfs looked at him confused, then realization hit Jack, "ohhh."  
Lilith and Randall still confused. "I don't know what that means so, just don't get anyone pregnant."  
"Yeah that," said Lilith while taking a shot.  
Hamish shook his head from Randall's remark. "Goodbye."  
He decided to take an uber to Her house. Within a few minutes he was in the neighborhood, all the houses were so big and fancy.  
"This is your stop," said the driver while parking. The house was huge and white, definitely her style. "Thank you," said Hamish, paying the driver and heading towards the door.  
Vera saw Hamish arrive through the window, she had changed into a red dress and had poured two glasses of champaign. She took a breath. Hamish knocked at the door, ready for whatever came next. Vera opened the door, "come on in," she said with what almost looked like a smile on her face. Hamish walked in and followed Vera into the kitchen.  
"Alliance you said?" Hamish was trying to start a conversation after being ignored by her earlier. "Shut up." Was Veras's last words before pushing Hamish against a wall and pressing herself against the boy. "Oh," said Hamish in between breaths.  
Vera takes off Hamish's button-up while he plays with her hair. He grabs her legs and carries her, her legs wrapped around his body. "Upstairs." She said pulling away for less than a second and dived right back in. Hamish walked up the stairs, she was surprisingly light, once they reached the bedroom he put Vera down and began taking off her dress while slowly nibbling on her neck, once the dress was on the floor he picked her up and laid her in the bed. He got above her, as he was about to kiss her some more but she stopped him. "You're not in charge here Mr. Duke." She pulled him down to the bed, so she was now above him. "I am." she whispered at his ear, "I won't complain." Vera played with his hair while taking off her lace bra.  
"Mhh.", Vera continued to kiss the man, eventually moving lower down on his body, he still had his boxers on, that could be rearranged. Once she was hovering over his crotch her hand began pulling down his boxers. "V-vera.." She placed his dick in her mouth, slowly stroking it up and down. It only took a few seconds until Hamish came in Vera's mouth, she swallowed it, "Well, Mr. Duke, that was quicker than I expected."  
"That was unexpected for me as well Vera."  
She chuckled and raised herself over him again. Putting his cock inside her, she stopped herself from moaning but Hamish wasn't planning on stopping until he received a pleasured scream from her.  
In and out, in and out, in and out, slowly then harder, then harder, then harder. Until she finally gave in, a simple moan did so much for him. He came inside her. "You're under birth control right?"  
"I'm not stupid Mr. Duke." She rolled over and simply laid beside him. "Round two?" He asked. A small smile passed by Vera's lips, but quickly faded away, "I don't think I could."  
She placed her head on his bare chest," We're gonna regret this." she knew she would.  
"I won't. I couldn't." He knew she wouldn't agree with him, but nothing could make him regret this. Vera sighed and closed her eyes. After five minutes, she was asleep, Hamish considered heading home. But the way she was so peacefully sleeping against him he couldn't go, he closed his eyes as well. And fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had yall at the first half, don't even lie. chile n e wayz I suck at smuts sooooo. also, some of yall bout to be real mad at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Vera awoke her head still on Hamish's chest, they were both covered by only a silk sheet. For only a few seconds she stayed there still, holding her breath and simply enjoying the company of the man next to her.

She looked over to the clock on her bedside, "shit, Hamish wake up!. HAMISH!" He slowly opened his eyes, confused as to why Vera was screaming at him."What the hell Vera?"

"Its 9:00 am, I can't believe it I overslept." This got Hamish even more confused. "Vera, its Saturday." Vera looked at him as if he was stupid," Its Friday you moron."

"it is?"

"Yes, it is and last time I checked we both have a school to get to."

"Who the hell invites someone over to have sex on a Thursday?"

"Are you blaming me, Mr. Duke?"

"I mean-"

"To be clear you were not invited for that, it was an at the moment thing." Vera rolled her eyes, but she didn't even believe what she had just said.

Hamish got up and quickly began retrieving his clothing from the floor, "Breakfast?" he yelled as he went down the stairs to get the rest of his clothes. "Better if we don't, I didn't even have time to shower. I'll get something from the teacher's lounge." Hamish was a little disappointed but he did have to go get clean clothes from the den and it would be better if he left as soon as possible. "Well, I'll be on my way Vera, see you at school."

"I won't be busy during my lunch break, in case you need to know."

A small smirk grew on Hamish, "I'll be there, 'Magus'"

. . .

Hamish had just finished his class and was now in his lunch break, thankfully his break was aligned with Ms. Stones. So he freely headed to her office, he remembered the first time he had stepped foot in this office, how he tripped and Vera had to help him pick everything up, and how form what felt like an eternity he got lost in her eyes.

When he entered the room he saw Vera standing in front of a stack of papers, he crept behind her, slipping his hand around her waist, "Mr. Duke, you've arrived."

"What gave it away? My amazing smell or my hand?" Vera could feel the smirk on his face without even seeing it. "No, it was the lack of a knock actually." She said turning around to face him,"Mhh, was it?" "Yes, it was." With that Hamish placed his second hand on the side of her head, slowly stroking her hair. He placed his lips onto hers and they joined in a passionate kiss, and just like every other time they were near each other; sparks flew.

The kiss lasted until Vera pulled away," Mr. Duke the blinds are open." her tone was soft, unlike ever before. "Let them see us," He really didn't care, in fact, he wanted them to see them, he wanted everyone to know that she was his, and he was hers.

Vera successfully pushed him away. "Close the blinds." He couldn't help but smile, he liked it when she was bossy. "As you wish Ms. Stone."

He did as she wanted; he closed the blinds, he then placed his hands back on her waist ready to continue where they had left off. But was hit with a surprise. Vera threw pulveris memoria directly at Hamish, causing him to fall down and pass out.

"Your name is Hamish Duke, you are a college graduate currently working as a teacher assistant. You have never heard of The Hermetic Order of The Blue Rose or The Knights of Saint Christopher." She considered stopping there but knew this was the only way to cut ties. "And you feel no attraction whatsoever towards Vera Stone, the school's chancellor."

She took a few seconds for herself then shook Hamish," Mr. Duke are you alright?" He stood up slowly and still a little fuzzy. "We were speaking about your students' grades, they aren't necessarily high" Vera took a pause and noticed he was still too shocked to understand a word she was saying. "Mr. Duke?"

"Yes, chancellor, the grades?"

He had called her many things, 'chancellor' was not one of them, she knew this was what she signed up for, but she never thought it would hurt so much.

"Mr. Duke, we'll speak about this later, feel free to take this time to rest yourself." She said while pointing at the door. "Of course, Chancellor."

That was like a punch in the stomach for her and watching him walk away just added to the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SUPER short, I'm sorry I kinda hit a wall but I think I have my storyline.


	6. Chapter 6

-Earlier That Day-

Hamish had just arrived at the den and caught the sly eyes his friends where giving him, I don't have time for this, he thought as he walked towards them, completely ready for a funny remark from Randall.

He merely went back for some clean clothes. He had no intention on using his old ones although they did smell like Vera. Vera, his thought were roaming back to the night they had previously spent. He could still feel the softness of her skin against his, the way their lips fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. He loved the way felt when he was with her, he hadn't felt that way in a long time. He had missed that feeling, and he was glad he had it again. And he did not plan on letting it go.

"Hamish..." as soon as Lilith spotted him, she stood up and walked towards him, "come." She waited for no answer and began walking to the living room, "What happened?" They were acting weirder than usual so either something bad happened, or something back is about to happen. "Ever since I got my memories, I felt completely violated by the fact that they can mess with our memories so easily, and I know how the order thinks, we wont become besties just because we helped them once, they're selfish and we are enemies..." She stopped to take a breath, I had a pretty good idea of where this was going. "With that in mind I had decided," he cut her off as she began, "You decided? So am I not told anything around here?" That came out rudder than he expected he had had never spoken to her or any of them as if he was they're superior, unless under great pressure.

She didn't seem offended in fact she simply raised an eyebrow and continued," I found a potion that can help keep our memories permanently stable, and unable to be tampered with." She opened a book and showed it upwards. He wanted to say that it was unneeded that they had a stable partnership with the order but the truth was, he couldn't, he had no idea what Vera's intentions were. Last night was the first time in a long time he felt safe, good. But he wasn't completely sure if the feeling was mutual, and he knew she was a business woman, he knew that over all her work came first. A part of him wasn't sure if he felt care or simply lust towards the woman, but what he did know was that, he wouldn't let his personal feeling interfere with his work as a leader. 

"What do you need?" He finally spoke up realizing the fact that he had been thinking for quite a while. "Nothing, we got all we need, I just need to brew, but I dint want to do it without you here." He slightly nodded at her response as she walked away and began brewing the potion. 

Within a few minutes Lilith walked over with four glasses with a weird blue substance inside. "Drink up, and all at once or your brain will turn into the size of a pea." 

"That wouldn't affect Randall." Said jack teasingly before adding ,"cheers." And swallowing the drink whole, followed by all of them. 

With that memories pilled in memories of his as a child hiding in the closet as his parents argued, memories of of his father returning home from work pissed. Hearing his mother cry at 3am when he was only 6, Memories of a stupid dummy that terrified him at a party. Memories of that time in middle school when he played spin the bottle. Memories of meeting Cassie for the first time, spending time at her house studying. Memories of find out she was a werewolf. Being scared, but in love. Seeing her die in his arms. Then crying for months as Lilith comforted him. Then meeting Randall. He was funny he made them laugh. Then back to his father, disapproving of his career, then his mother apologizing. Then a faint smell of rich perfume. The soft feeling of having someone else's warmth to hold you. Vera. The lust and tension of that night. Then done, his whole life flashed over his eyes and it was gone. Things he had forgotten, back for good this time.

Then he looked around, he clearly wasn't the only who had seen his life flash before his eyes. 

There was an eternal silence.

"I think it worked." Randall voice breaking his thoughts. He said in a playful manner almost sarcastic. He simply sighed. "You don't say." He walked away still having to change and go to the university. Going into my room he wore a light blue button up, the last to buttons opened, a dark blue jacket and pants, with some black shoes. 

"We'll see you later Ham-bunny." No just no, Randall's remarks were not only stupid but had no humor behind them. He decided to ignore them and simply walked out.

-Present Time-

The powder had enough effect to knock him down, but not out. So as he laid in the floor he heard every word she had said. He wanted to simply shut her up, and her whispers where having the wrong effect on him, feeling her breath so near his ear was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted, not that he'd let her know. Everything she said seemed normal, until the last part.

"And you feel no attraction whatsoever towards Vera Stone, the school's chancellor."

He tried to process it, he tried to ignore it, but he needed to know. Why didn't she want him near her.

Why?

He played along with her charade and walked out of the room, hearing a soft," I'm sorry..." from behind the door. His heart now at his feet. There was no need for that last part, he though. There was no need, yet she had done it. And for some reason that had only made his desire for her, grow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to apologies for not posting for 3 months there was a lot to think about when it came to my story and my personal life. I have decided I will continue my story, but I will take a different approach than I had in mind at first. I'm sorry this was so short, but I hope you enjoyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I honestly enjoyed writing this, I will try updating 3-4 times a week, you can also read this exact fan-fic on wattpad @/glwfanics. Feel free to leave any feedback :)


End file.
